


Light in the Darkness — Part 1

by biackcrest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Cissamione, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: ! big trigger warning ! rape and abuse (physical, sexual and mental)Narcissa is constantly abused in her marriage with Lucius. One day Hermione notices that Narcissa is abused and she promises to help her by saving her. Can she?
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again ! big trigger warning ! rape and abuse (physical, sexual, and mental). I’m labeling all chapters with these warnings even if it doesn’t apply to every chapter. If this isn’t for you then don’t read it. Don’t yell at me in the comments either. I did warn you.

Narcissa Malfoy has suffered years of abuse by her husband Lucius. He rapes her daily, even though she begs him not too. If she protests, he’ll slap her. If she somehow does something he doesn’t like, he’ll hit her. She’s had many bruises that she’s had to cover up over the years. Sometimes he’ll even invite one of his ex death eater friends over so they’ll take turns having their way with her, or even gang raping her. 

She tries to fight him off, but he’s just too strong. He just laughs at her when she cries. The only time he’s not abusive is when Draco is home, and that’s very rare. 

One day Narcissa was recovering from a round of non consensual sex. She was lying on the bed, naked and curled up in a ball. She started crying as she always did after. He came back in and saw her crying. He laughed coldly “You didn’t think I was through with you did you?” he growled which made her whimper. He went to her and made her sit up. He gripped her throat, starting to choke her. 

She gasped for air “Lucius..” she choked out. which made it even worse for he squeezed harder “You’re so fucking pathetic.” he spat 

“You don’t deserve to feel pleasure. Only pain.” he said, letting go of her throat. She gasped for air, panting. She held her throat, more tears falling. 

He just smirked “Get on the bed on all fours or there will be consequences.” he said dangerously 

She whimpered but complied, doing as he said since she was completely scared. He always took her from behind. He hated her and thought of her as hideous. He rarely looked at her. She squeezed her eyes shut as he shoved himself into her sensitive hole. She cried out as he started to thrust roughly. “Lucius please..” she whimpered 

“Please what you pathetic whore? You want more?” he grunted, thrusting even rougher, reaching around to grip her breast roughly and pulling her back against him. More tears fell and she started sobbing. 

“Shut up you useless slut unless you want to go another round.” he growled 

She whimpered before trying to calm down. She failed, making Lucius dig his nails into her breast. She winced. 

“Pathetic.” he spat. “Guess you want to go another round. I know you secretly enjoy this. You’re a little fuck toy. My fuck toy who deserves to be used as much as I desire. You’re nothing. No one loves you. You’re just a hole to be fucked. Nothing else. You have no one. 

In response she sobbed harder. He was right. She had no one. She was alone, suffering this abuse alone. It would always be that way. 

Lucius continued having his way with her, eventually spilling his seed inside of her with a grunt. He didn’t stop thrusting though, which made her cry out. “Lucius please stop. It hurts.” she whimpered

“No. It’s supposed to hurt. As I said you only deserve to feel pain.” 

She continued sobbing as he continued raping her roughly. When he came inside of her again, he pulled out. He slapped her ass, hard before turning her around. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “You enjoy being filled with my seed don’t you slut?” he asked, giving her a look that said to agree or face consequences.

“I-Yes sir..” she whispered

He smirked “That’s what I thought. Don’t you go telling anyone what I do to you daily. They won’t believe you anyway even if you tried convincing them.”

She whimpered softly and looked away, which earned her a hard slap. “Look at me when I address you.” he growled

“I’m sorry..” she whispered

“As you should be. Clean up and get ready. We have a dinner tonight. Try not to look so miserable so no one gets suspicious. You’ll know what I’ll do to you if someone asks.” he said seriously 

She sighed but nodded “I'll try my best..” she mumbled.

“Put on your best outfit and look pretty for once.” he said in disgust. “If that’s even possible.” 

She nodded silently and watched as he left. She started crying again, tears falling for a few minutes before she sat up and wiped them. She had no time to cry unless she wanted to face Lucius’ wrath. 

She stood up and went to the bathroom, cleaning herself as best as she could before putting her best dress on. It was slytherin green and it showed her cleavage. It also had a high leg slit. She knew Lucius would like it. She also knew that he would grope her whenever he had the chance to. She sighed and put matching heels on before applying makeup, hiding the bruises as best as she could. She couldn’t use magic for he had forbidden her from using it, even going as far as taking her wand away. She was sure it was hidden in his office but she didn’t dare to try to get it back. 

A few minutes later, he came in, wearing a white tux with a black bow tie. 

He smirked “You look...decent enough. Let’s go.” he said simply, leaving the room and expecting her to follow. She did, both of them walking to the end to the gate so they could apparate. 

Narcissa had to grab his arm so they could, Lucius recoiling before apparating away in an alley. He immediately pinned her against the brick wall, starting to grope her breasts. “Did you wear this for me? My little slut..” he purred 

“I-Yes sir..” she whispered. 

He smirked, slipping a hand down and teasing her before pulling back. “Let’s go in then.” he said, letting her go. She followed him in, sitting at the table. She stayed as quiet as possible and only spoke when spoken to.

Hermione Granger has decided to go to a fancy restaurant this evening. She put on her best dress and heels, making herself look really pretty. She left for the restaurant, arriving and sitting down. She noticed the two older Malfoys enter. She tried to shrink away from Lucius so he wouldn’t notice her. He did notice her but he only sneered at her. 

They sat near her. Hermione having a good view of Mrs. Malfoy. She frowned. Mrs. Malfoy looked absolutely miserable and she could see faint bruises on her face in the lighting. 

She sighed softly. It didn’t surprise her that Lucius was abusive. You could tell by just looking at the man. He had so much anger and hatred. She wanted to help Mrs. Malfoy, even if she didn’t really know her. She decided to go talk to her when and if she went to the bathroom. 

Sure enough, Mrs. Malfoy excused herself and headed towards the restroom. Hermione took her chance and stood, following her. Once there, she heard faint crying in one of the stalls. She noticed that she hadn’t locked it. She bit her lip before opening the stall, facing the upset woman. 

Narcissa was sobbing quietly in the bathroom when she heard the stall door open. She jumped slightly and looked up “Miss Granger?” she whispered, confused 

“Mrs. Malfoy. I couldn’t help but notice how unhappy you looked and now I can see that you’re not okay.” 

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with you.” she mumbled

“Well..I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help.” 

She shook her head, “Nothing can save or help me.” she whispered 

She tilted her head “What do you mean?”

She widened her eyes at her slip up “It’s nothing..” she said quietly. 

Hermione went to her and kneeled gently in front of her, reaching a hand up to stroke her cheek. She sighed as the older woman flinched and cringed away. 

“I’m not going to hurt you..” she said softly

“I know..It’s just a habit by now..” 

“Narcissa..May I call you Narcissa?”

She nodded in response. 

“Narcissa..I see the bruises. I noticed them at the table. I know he abuses you. I want to help you. A beautiful woman like you doesn’t deserve to go through so much pain.”

She scoffed “And what would you know just what all I go through?” She spat. “You have no fucking idea.” 

“Then tell me..” she said gently

“I-I can’t..He’ll hurt me even worse..I've been taken advantage of too many times today.” she whispered 

Her anger flared. “He does that to you? How disgusting.” 

She whimpered “I can't tell you any more. At least not right now. He’ll grow suspicious if I’m gone too long.”

Hermione nodded and stood, helping her up. She cast a charm on the other woman which fixed her makeup and made it look like she hadn’t been crying. “So he won’t be suspicious.” she smiled lightly 

She smiled “Thank you..Hermione.. I’ll try to stay in touch as much as I can.” 

She nodded “You should go back. So he won’t hurt you for being gone too long.” 

She nodded and rubbed her arm before heading back to her seat. Hermione followed a few minutes later. 

They all ate their dinner, the Malfoys leaving first. Narcissa gave Hermione a sad look before looking away and leaving.

Hermione sighed and finished, paying before going home. 

Once Narcissa and Lucius were home, he roughly pushed her against the nearest wall. “Go get ready. You know what to do.” 

She whimpered before nodding and rushing to the bedroom in fear. She stripped and got on all fours. He came in and laughed coldly. “Dolohov will be here in a few minutes. Let’s get you ready for another round.” he purred, going to her and starting to rub her clit. 

Narcissa groaned as her sensitive bud was touched, her hips bucking. He rubbed her fast, inserting two fingers in her and curling roughly. She moaned softly as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He smirked “Mm someone is enjoying this.” he teased. She then heard the door open. She sighed. It was Lucius’ friend. Lucius pulled his fingers out wiped them off on his pants before taking himself out. Dolohov did the same. They stroked themselves until they were both hard. 

Once hard, they positioned her so they could both penetrate her, Lucius anally and Dolohov vaginally. She gasped as he used a spell to stretch her, crying out in pain as she was stretched even more. She whimpered every time they thrusted in and out of her. They were mercilessly rough, making tears fall again. 

She wondered what she did to deserve this. What sin she committed to deserve to be raped everyday and abused. He started abusing her after Draco went off to school. She felt completely helpless. 

She accidentally let out a moan, which made them both chuckle darkly.

“Mm your whore of a wife seems to be enjoying this.” said Dolohov. “Maybe we should go another round after this.” he grinned wickedly. 

“I think you’re right.” he sneered in response. 

Narcissa whimpered “No please..It hurts.” she whispered 

“It’s supposed to hurt slut.” he growled, becoming even more rough. They both eventually came in her holes, switching positions.

She winced, squeezing her eyes shut as they did another round. Once they were satisfied, they pulled out. Dolohov pushed her down “Perhaps you’ll let me touch her little pussy till she’s begging for me to stop?” 

“Be my guest.” he smirked

Dolohov grinned before binding her arms and legs to the bed. She was completely exposed. He sat in between her legs and started to rub her, making her cry out at the roughness. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” she whispered 

“Because you deserve it.” 

What did I do?” 

“Exist.” replied Lucius.

She started crying, her hips involuntarily circling as he touched her. 

He smirked “She likes this. Maybe I should do it more often.” he laughed

Narcissa cringed, helplessly moaning even if she didn’t want to. She couldn’t stop herself. She felt disgusted at herself for enjoying this. 

When she was on edge, she mewled. Dolohov pulled back and smirked “Aw does someone need to cum? Too bad.” he growled.

He started rubbing her again, edging her so many times till she indeed was begging him to stop. He smirked and did so when she was about to come, making her whimper. “You’ll come and then you’ll suck my cock. Understood?”

“Yes sir..” she whispered.

He continued his ministrations, smirking as she came violently, shaking badly. 

He didn’t give her time to recover, “Get up.” he commanded after untying her. 

When she didn’t immediately. He gripped her blonde hair and forced her up. “I said, get up.” he said angrily.

She winced before standing, getting on her knees in front of him once he was stood. “Now, suck my cock.” he growled 

She sighed before engulfing him, starting to suck him off. 

Dolohov moaned and gripped her hair roughly, starting to fuck her throat. She gagged before relaxing her throat and taking it. She used her tongue to please him for she didn’t want to face his or Lucius’ wrath. 

She sucked him off till he spilled his seed down her throat. Lucius then went in front of her “My turn.” he smirked 

She huffed before taking him in her mouth, starting to please him. She did everything he liked, making him buck into her mouth continuously and groan. He came too, her having to swallow his seed too. 

Once he pulled out of her mouth, he smirked at her swollen lips. “You’re right where you belong, below me and on your knees like a little fuck toy.” 

She whimpered. Both men started to dress. Dolohov smirked “Mm you should call me more Lucius’. Her tight little holes are always a joy to fuck.” 

She cringed at his words but Lucius just laughed. “I will call you more from now on. I do enjoy ganging up on her. Maybe I’ll even invite the Carrow brother and Zabini next time so we can take turns.” he smirked, knowing she was listening.

She whimpered again, curling up into a ball. 

Dolohov laughed “That would be fun. Goodbye Lucius.” he said before apparating away. 

Lucius turned and looked at her, looking at her with disgust. “Don’t be such a baby.” he spat. before exiting. 

When he left, tears started falling again. She wanted so bad to be rescued but there was no one who could help.


	2. Chapter 2

She cried for an hour. She was so tired of the pain and crying. She just wanted to be happy. She decided to get up and dress. She went downstairs, knowing Lucius was in his office. She wrote a letter to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,  
Thank you for talking to me today at the restaurant. It comforted me briefly to know that someone cares. If you want to know more, we could meet up at a muggle café in central London. It’s called The Rave. I’ll just tell Lucius i’m running some errands. He’ll let me out hopefully. If I don’t show up, I hope you understand that I couldn’t. Let me know if you’re up to to meeting me. 

Sincerely, 

NM

She sighed before sending the letter off, going into her personal library to at least distract herself for a little while. 

An hour later, Hermione was laying on her couch when she heard a tap on her window. She went to it and opened it, seeing a beautiful owl. She took the letter and opened it. She read it and smiled. She wrote a reply. 

Dear Narcissa,  
I would love to meet up with you. I’ve been to the café before so I know where it is. How about tomorrow at lunch? I’ll pay for our meal. You don’t have to respond, just meet me there.

xoxo, 

HG

She attached the letter to the waiting owl and gave it a treat, watching it fly off. 

Narcissa was in the living room when she heard a tap. She quickly went to the window and snatched the paper, reading it quickly. She smiled. Maybe things would get better eventually.

The next day around lunch time, Narcissa was getting ready when Lucius came in.

“And where do you think you’re going?” 

“I planned on running some errands. Is that okay?”

I suppose so, but just don’t be too long. I have needs you know.”

She cringed “I’ll try not to be long dear.” she smiled lightly. 

He nodded and left her in peace.

Narcissa sighed before finishing up. She grabbed her bag before apparating away near the café. Hermione was already there when she walked in. She smiled at her and sat across from her. 

“Hello, Hermione. How are you?” 

“I’m alright. How about you?”

She sighed “I’m..okay at this time.” she responded

Hermione smiled. “I took the liberty of ordering us tea and sandwiches. I hope you don’t mind.”

“That sounds delicious.” she smiled “Thank you.” 

She nodded “So..” she said before casting a silencing charm so no one would over hear. “How long has this been going on?”

“When Draco started Hogwarts.” she whispered

“That’s so long ago. I’m so sorry Narcissa.” she frowned, hesitantly taking her hand.

Narcissa smiled lightly at their hands.”I’m used to it by now..It’s okay..I still cry every time it’s over but I'm sure I'll eventually be emotionless.” she mumbled 

She sighed “It shouldn’t be like that Narcissa..”

“I know..But it is..I’m dreading the next gang rape..He’s inviting the Carrow brother and Zabini along with Dolohov.” she whispered, looking away, tears forming. 

Hermione gently reached up and wiped a tear that had fallen from her face. 

Narcissa smiled sadly. “Maybe one day they’ll abuse me so much that I’ll just die..I don’t want this pain anymore. I don’t want to be here.” she whimpered. 

She stroked her cheek briefly, pulling back as the sandwiches and tea came. Once the waitress left, she squeezed her hand. 

“You have so much to live for..”

“No I don’t. I have no one. I don’t even have my own son.” she said her voice breaking. 

She shushed her gently “Narcissa, you have me..I will stay by your side from now on. I’ll be your support. I promise.”

“Really?” she asked weakly

“Yes, really.” she smiled sadly. 

She smiled lightly “Thank you..” 

She nodded “Let’s enjoy our tea and sandwiches.” she hummed, picking up a sandwich and starting to eat it

She nodded and picked one up too. They ate in comfortable silence. 

Eventually Hermione spoke “I'll try to find a way to get you out okay? If you could give me your floo information for your bedroom, I can pop in and take you away” she suggested 

“You’d really put yourself in danger for me?” she pouted

“Of course I’d do anything to help someone get out of an abusive situation. I can guarantee you a safe house here in London.” 

“And where’s that?”

“My flat.” she replied 

“No. I can’t..I don't want to be a bother..”

“You won’t be a bother Narcissa. I have an extra bedroom you can have.” she smiled 

“I-Okay..” she said. She gave her the floo information. “If you walk in on me getting violated..Just leave quietly and come back later..” she whispered. 

She shook her head, “I don’t think I can do that.” 

She huffed “Please? I don’t want Lucius to hurt you..Or know that you’re helping me.” 

She sighed “Okay fine, but no promises.” 

“I’ll take that.” she said.

Around an hour later of talking to each other, Narcissa sighed. 

“I better go..He’s waiting for me.” she whispered. 

Hermione frowned and took her hand “Please take care of yourself Narcissa..” 

“I’ll try my best okay?”

She smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand before letting it go. 

Narcissa stood and so did Hermione “It was nice talking to you.” said Hermione

“I’d say the same to you.” she purred. She gave her a hug “Thank you again..For what you’re going to do..”

She hugged her back “You don’t have to thank me.” she hummed 

Narcissa pulled back before waving goodbye and going into the alley. She apparated home. knowing what was waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Hermione was home, she immediately started cleaning for Narcissa’s stay. She prepared the extra bedroom, picking her softest sheets so she’d be comfortable. She also planned on healing her if there wasn’t too much damage. She was a trained mediwitch. 

Once everything was ready, she flooed to Narcissa bedroom, cringing at what she saw. Lucius was raping her and she was begging him to stop. It only made him thrust rougher. Her heart broke for the women before she took her wand out and shot the strongest stunning spell towards the male Malfoy. He collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

Narcissa gasped as she heard him fall. She turned around and opened her mouth in shock. 

“H-Hermione..I told you to wait.” she whispered 

“I know, but I didn’t promise you that I wouldn’t do anything. Are you okay?” she asked softly 

She shrugged, tears streaming down her face “No, of course I’m not okay.” she snapped before gasping “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” 

Hermione shook her head. “It’s okay. How about you get dressed while I pack your things?” she mumbled, blushing lightly 

Narcissa only now just realized that she was naked in front of her. She blushed fiercely before rushing to stand and putting some clothes on. 

Hermione smirked. “Do you have your wand?”

She shook her head. “N-No..He took it away..” she mumbled

She nodded “Where does he keep it?”

“In a drawer in his office I believe.” 

She hummed and packed all of Narcissa’s things as she dressed. “Can you take me to his office?”

“Of course.” she said, leading her there. 

Hermione opened the door and went to search his desk. She found a locked drawer and used a spell to unlock it. She pulled her wand out and handed it to her. 

Narcissa smiled and took it, spinning it through her fingers. She looked at her and hugged her tightly. “Thank you..” 

She smiled lightly and hugged her back “There you go. Now we really must go before he wakes up.” she told her 

She agreed and took her hand “I can apparate us out.” she said, holding her tight before apparating away to the nearest alley. 

Hermione then took over and apparated them to her flat. When they landed, Narcissa sighed.

“Thank you for saving me..”

“Stop thanking me Cissa..” 

“I’ll try..” she mumbled with a smile. 

Hermione cut all floo networks off from her fireplace. She already had strong wards on her flat to keep away most muggles. She added another one to keep Lucius away, it taking around ten minutes. 

While Hermione did that, Narcissa decided to explore her flat. She smiled softly as it was warm and cozy. 

Once she was done, she tapped the older woman’s shoulder. “Let me show you where you’ll be sleeping.” she smiled, leading her to the guest room. “I put the best sheets on so you’ll be comfortable.” she said softly 

“You didn’t have to Hermione..Thank you..” 

“You’re welcome. The bathroom is just down the hall. I’m sure you want to freshen up and get that bastard off of you.” she said. “There’s a robe you can use in there and there are some towels too. I’ll then heal you as best as I can..Then you’ll rest.” She smiled 

She nodded “Okay.” she smiled before heading there. She stripped before turning the shower on, stepping in once it was warm. She scrubbed her skin raw, being very gentle when she reached her private parts. She knew she was bruised inside and out. 

She then washed her hair, taking her time. Afterwards, she started thinking about Hermione's kindness. She broke down, sinking down the shower wall and curling her body in a ball. Tears fell and fell. She couldn’t believe someone had actually took her out of her abusive situation. She owed her a life debt and she was sure that she could never ever repay it. 

She had a good cry before wiping her face. She stood and turned the water off, grabbing a towel and drying off. She then put a robe on, heading to where she would be staying. She found Hermione sitting on the bed with a medkit.

Hermione noticed her come in and smiled at her “Feeling any better?”

“A little yes..” she smiled 

“Good. Lay down for me and spread your legs so I can heal you.”

She blushed at that, her pale skin turning pink. “O-Okay.” she stuttered doing as she said. She sighed shakily. 

She noticed she was nervous. She grabbed her hand “I’ll only touch you to heal you. That’s it. I know you’re uncomfortable with the thought of being touched, especially now..” 

She nodded, biting her lip as she opened the medkit. When she felt her hand, she whimpered. 

“Shh..It’s okay..” she cooed gently

Hermione spread her with a tool and inspected the damage. 

She sighed. She was so injured that she probably wouldn’t be able to have another child if she wanted it. 

Hermione healed her as best as she could, putting healing sav on all the bruises and stitching up any tearings. She was very gentle which made Narcissa choke back a sob. She hadn’t been touched that gentle in so long. 

Once she was done, Hermione put everything away. She closed her legs. She then cast a diagnostic to confirm her suspicions. She sighed. 

“What is it?” she asked nervously.

She bit her lip. The damage is so extensive that you won’t be able to bear another child if you wanted to. I’m so sorry Narcissa..” 

Narcissa sighed shakily, tears forming. They started falling and Hermione immediately sat beside her and held her. “Hey..It will be okay..I promise. You’re safe and that’s all that matters right?” 

“I guess you’re right..” she mumbled 

Hermione went to get up but she stopped her. “Can you stay here while I sleep? I have night terrors a lot of the time..” she whimpered. 

“Of course.” she smiled, pulling the covers back and pulling them over the both of them. She situated Narcissa so her head was laying on her chest. “Sleep..” she cooed, starting to stroke her back.

This soothed her and soon she fell into a deep sleep.

Narcissa woke hours later, tensing slightly as she felt arms around her. She then realized who was holding her and relaxed. She sighed looking up at the younger girl. She was sleeping. She bit her lip. She took the time to study her features. 

She was so beautiful with her messy brown hair in her face. She reached up and pushed aside some hair, smiling as she crinkled her nose and shifted slightly in her sleep. 

She laid her head back on her chest, listening to her strong heartbeat. She could stay like this for the rest of her life but she knew that it wouldn’t be possible.

Hermione eventually woke, stretching her arms “Hi.” she mumbled 

“Hi Mione. Did you sleep well?” 

“I did. Did you?”

“Yes..No nightmares.” she smiled 

“Maybe it’s because I was holding you. Could that be it?”

“Maybe so.” she said biting her lip. “You don’t plan to hold me every time I sleep do you?”

“Only if you want me to.” she said softly, pushing a piece of blonde hair out of her face. 

Narcissa smiled “I would actually like that..If it doesn’t bother you, of course.” 

“It doesn’t bother me love. Anything to help you heal.” she smiled 

“Okay.” she smiled back “I’m really comfortable and don’t want to get up.” she huffed 

“Who said we have to get up?” Hermione replied 

In response, she snuggled closer. “You know..I owe you my life..You saved me from a horrible situation that could have turned deadly at some point. I couldn’t possibly ever repay you.” she whispered 

“Shh..” she said gently, “You don’t have to repay me. You being safe is all that I want.”

“But we barely know each other..How could that be..”

“I’ve seen you before. The first time was at the Quidditch World Cup. I was and still am attracted to your beauty. It turned into something more and when I saw how abused you were..My protectiveness kicked in. Even if you aren’t mine, I would do anything to protect you..”

Narcissa gasped softly “R-Really? You feel that way?”

“I’ve always loved you Narcissa, ever since I first laid my eyes on you.” she smiled 

She pouted ”You’re so sweet.” she said softly 

She left a kiss to her cheek. “Why don’t you leave your deadbeat husband? I know of a place that one partner can get a divorce when they are in an abusive situation.”

“But what if Lucius finds me when I go out?” she whispered 

“I’ll call them and make them come here. They do home trips.” 

She kissed her cheek. “Oh Hermione! You’re a lifesaver!” she smiled 

She blushed “Anytime.” she smiled lightly 

“I feel safe with you..” Narcissa suddenly mumbled. 

“What was that?” she asked 

“I said..I feel safe with you. The safest I’ve ever felt.” she said louder. 

She smiled “I’m glad that’s the case. You can stay with me forever.”

She giggled softly “Yeah. That would be great.” 

“We can cuddle all you want, watch movies, bake, read, or anything else you’d like.” she smiled 

Narcissa nodded “I would absolutely love that Mione.” she smiled brightly 

“Good..” she hummed 

They looked at each other, staring at each other for a while before Narcissa broke eye contact. “I think I’m going back to sleep..I’m pretty worn out..” 

“I’m sure you are. You can sleep all you want love. I’ll be here.” she purred 

Narcissa smiled and rolled completely on top of her, she hid her face in her neck, closing her eyes. She breathed in her calming scent before attempting to fall asleep, falling asleep a few minutes later. 

Hermione smiled as she heard her even breaths. She started to gently run her fingers through the blondes hair as she slept. 

Eventually it was late. Hermione started to become tired. She closed her eyes and fell asleep too, only waking when she heard a scream of agony.


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa had rolled away from the younger woman in her sleep. She started having a night terror. She was in a dark room. It was a bedroom it seemed. The door opened and Lucius appeared, grinning wickedly. Suddenly she was naked and bound to the bed. She panicked, pulling at the restraints as he came closer. He laughed at her, pulling himself out and situating his cock to her entrance. He very roughly slammed himself in which made her scream. As he thrusted, she continued screaming, pleading for him to stop. 

Hermione heard the pleas and her heart broke. She sat up and pulled the older woman in her lap as she thrashed around. She started stroking her back, trying her best to soothe her. When that didn’t work she ran her fingers through her hair, Narcissa immediately calming. She opened her eyes and moved to the edge of the bed before throwing up her stomach's contents. 

Hermione held her hair out of her face, stroking her back as she threw up. When she was finished, she grabbed her wand and cleaned up the mess. 

“Stay there..I’ll be right back..” she said gently 

Narcissa just nodded, whimpering softly as she was still scared.

She quickly went to get a rag and wet it with cold water. She also got a glass of water and brought those to her. 

Narcissa immediately took the glass and drained it of its contents. Hermione placed the cold rag on her head, putting a stasis charm on it so it stayed cool. She scooped her up in her arms and held her tightly. 

“It’s okay..You’re safe..No one can hurt you my love. Not while I’m around.”

She whimpered and buried her head in her chest, craving the comfort which Hermione gave without hesitation. 

She eventually calmed down and sighed. She pulled back, locking eyes with her, the rag falling down in the process. Hermione smiled at her and she smiled back. They both simultaneously started leaning closer to each other, lips finally meeting for the first time. 

Narcissa held onto her tightly, deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue in her mouth.

Hermione welcomed the intrusion. She smiled and held her face as they made out. 

Narcissa moved in her lap, straddling her now. She gently pushed her down, the kiss turning more intense. She pulled back moments later for air. They both giggled. 

“That was amazing..” said Hermione

“It’s was indeed.” she smiled 

Hermione hummed and looked at her lips before closing the gap again. She kissed her more vigorously and hungrily, Narcissa responding with just as much enthusiasm. 

Narcissa grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers together, both smiling into the kiss. She pushed her hands on either side of her head, deepening the kiss. She got lost in the kiss, getting carried away. She started to undress Hermione. 

Hermione was too lost to notice at first but she eventually came to her senses. She broke the kiss and placed her hand on top of hers. “You’re not ready to be intimate..”

“Who said I wasn’t?”

“Well, firstly you have stitches that need to dissolve and secondly you’ve endured so much trauma that you need to give yourself a rest. You know this.”

She huffed “Doesn’t mean that I can’t pleasure you..” she mumbled 

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with doing that? We can try it if you’d like to.” she smiled 

Narcissa nodded “Please I want to try it.” 

“Undress me then.” she purred 

Narcissa’s eyes darkened with lust and she undressed her quickly. She started kissing her neck, trailing her lips down to her navel before spreading her legs. She took a deep breath as the younger woman was completely exposed. 

“I-You’re beautiful.” she whispered 

She blushed lightly “Thank you Cissa..” 

She hummed in response before touching her clit. Hermione smiled. Narcissa then bit her lip, looking up at her “I-I can’t..I’m sorry..I don’t know what’s stopping me..I guess I just don’t want to hurt you..All I really know is roughness” she whispered.

Hermione shook her head, pulling her up in her arms. “It’s okay my love.” she said, “Don’t worry. We will get there when you are ready. Don’t try to give anything just to please me, especially when you just got out of an abusive situation.”

She whimpered and held her tight “I’m so sorry.” she repeated over and over, starting to cry, tears endlessly falling. 

She gently shushed her and started rocking her as best as she could. “Hey..Darling..Please don’t cry..I said it was okay.” she said gently, stroking her back.

She sighed shakily, trying to calm down. She eventually did a few minutes later, hiccuping slightly.

“There’s my good girl..” Hermione cooed 

Narcissa giggled.and rested her face in her neck. She sighed. She started shivering 

Hermione pulled the covers over them, casting a warming charm on them. 

“Thank you..” she mumbled, starting to warm up.

She smiled and held her tighter. She was naked and the older woman was in a robe but she didn’t mind. 

She seemed to notice this. “Would you like me to take my robe off so we’re both naked?”

She hummed “Only if you’re comfortable being naked around me love.” 

She smiled and sat up, untying her robe and slowly pulling it off. 

Hermione bit her lip as she did so. She saw old and newer bruises and scratch marks on her breasts and stomach. She smiled lightly and stroked her hip 

“You’re beautiful..” she whispered

She shook her head, covering herself with her arms. “No I’m not..I’m hideous..”

“Who said you were?” she said softly, still stroking her hip. 

“Lucius..” she whispered 

She growled lightly, which made Narcissa cower in fear. Hermione noticed this and pulled her in her arms once more “I didn’t mean to scare you darling..I apologize.”

“It’s okay..” she mumbled 

“Lucius doesn’t know what he’s talking about. You’re so stunning..He says it to make you hate yourself. He’s an abuser. He wants you to feel isolated and not loved.”

She sighed “I already hate myself.” she whispered 

“Oh, darling..” she said sadly 

Narcissa looked at her before giving her a kiss on the lips. “It’s okay..I’m sure it will become different after a while.” she smiled 

“That’s my girl, being optimistic.” 

She giggled “Just for you Mione..” 

She hummed “How about we go back to sleep? It’s late.” 

She nodded before snuggling closer “Mkay..Goodnight Mione.”

“Goodnight Cissa..” she smiled 

They both fell asleep around the same time, both sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night. 

The next morning, Narcissa woke first. She yawned and stretched before leaving a kiss to the younger woman’s jaw. She sighed happily. She was elated that she was now safe. Hermione was her savior and she had never been more grateful.

She started kissing her neck, making the younger squirm in her sleep. She continued, biting down on her pulse and sucking. 

Hermione mewled and opened her eyes. She groaned “Morning.” she mumbled 

“Good morning.” she smiled as she pulled back.

“Breakfast? I’m starving.” 

“Me too..I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.” 

“Me neither lovely. What would you like?”

“How about eggs, bacon, and toast?” she suggested 

She gently grabbed her chin so she could peck her lips “Mm sounds perfect.” she purred 

Narcissa hummed before standing, swaying her hips to tease the younger. 

She huffed “Tease. I’m going to snog you senseless after we’re dressed.”

She smirked “Mm how about you do it now?” she purred, watching as Hermione stood and went over to her.

She grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against her, connecting their lips. The kiss was hungry and passionate.

Narcissa rested her arms around her neck, smiling into the kiss. She gasped as she felt Hermione's tongue swipe across her lower lip. She gave her access, Hermione exploring every inch of her mouth. 

She then started sucking her tongue, making Narcissa groan. Hermione smirked and then picked her up. She was so light. Too light actually. She gently backed her up against the nearest wall, deepening the kiss. They kissed until they had to part, Narcissa giggling breathlessly. 

“I’ve never felt so happy before.” she smiled

“She smiled brightly “I’m so glad to hear that love.” 

She rested her head on her shoulder in response, holding her tight 

Hermione cooed and let her down. “Lets get dressed and go make breakfast. Then we can do whatever you’d like to okay?”

“Mkay..” she mumbled before pulling back. She pecked her lips before putting some clothes on. She wore skinny jeans and a white shirt with small black stripes. Hermione wore skinny jeans too with a pale yellow tee. Both of them put black socks and sneakers on.

Once they were dressed, Hermione took Narcissa’s hand and took her to the kitchen. She sat her down. “I’ll make breakfast. You just sit there and look pretty.” she smiled

Narcissa huffed “I want to help..”

“Alright. Um..Take the bread out and put it in the toaster. The bread is in the cupboard next to the fridge.

She nodded and got the bread out, finding some butter in the fridge and putting it on the bread. she then put it in the toaster. 

She looked around for the plates and cups, finding them in the middle. She took two plates and glasses out, setting the glasses on the table and the plates on the counter next to the stove where Hermione was. She watched her fondly for a minute before sitting down.

Eventually, breakfast was ready. Hermione plated everything and poured them juice before setting them on the table. She sat. 

“I noticed when I picked you up that you were too light. I want you to eat all of your food.” 

She bit her lip “Lucius only let me have one meal a day..” she mumbled “But okay yeah I’ll eat it all.” she smiled lightly 

She sighed but then smiled “Good.” she said before summoning utensils for them both. They started eating, staying quiet as they ate. 

Narcissa ate almost all of her plate. She pouted “I’m full I can’t eat anymore. I’m sorry Mione..”

“Don’t apologize for being full silly. I won’t be mad.” 

She nodded and noticed Hermione was finished too. She stood and took their dishes, immediately starting to wash them at the sink. 

Once they were washed she started putting them up. At the last cup, she tripped dropping it on the floor, glass shattering everywhere. She gasped and kneel down to pick it up. “I’m so sorry..” she whispered. She was so distraught and distracted that she cut the palm of her hand on a big piece of glass. She whimpered which made Hermione stand and kneel beside her. 

“Hey..Let me see your hand..” 

She gave Hermione her hand, wincing as her blood pooled in her hand. 

She immediately took her wand out and healed the cut with a whisper of a spell. “There we go. All better.” she smiled. They both stood at the same time, going to the sink to wash the blood off of their hands. 

Narcissa sighed as Hermione vanished the glass off the floor. “I’m so used to not using magic I forget that I can use magic.” she huffed 

“It’s alright. I’m sure you’ll get used to using it again. Just give it time and use it when you remember.” 

She hummed “Are you calling that divorce lawyer so he’ll come?” 

She gasped “Oh yes. I forgot.” She found the number and went to the phone. She dialed it, talking to the man. She hung up the phone a few minutes later. 

“He’ll be here in a few hours.” she smiled

Narcissa giggled “Yay.” she said happily


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later there was a knock on the door. Narcissa got up to get it. She opened the door and smiled at the man. She moved aside so he could come in. 

“The names Howard Lusk. Which one of you wanted to file for a divorce?” 

Narcissa raised her hand “I did. My husband abuses me violently. He does unspeakable things to me. I only got away because of Hermione here. She saved me. I wish to file for a divorce.” 

He hummed “Do you have proof of the abuse?” 

She nodded and lifted her shirt up slightly, showing the bruises. She then blushed “I also have..internal injuries.” she huffed

“I can vouch for those.” Hermione said “I’m trained in the medical field and i’m the one who stitched her up.”

He nodded taking the information. “I believe you.” He put his briefcase on the coffee table, opening it. He took out some papers. “I just need you to sign your name and state your husbands name and what all he’s done to abuse you if you don’t mind.” 

She nodded and sat. He gave her the papers with a pen. She signed everything, going into detail about her abuse. Once done, she handed him the papers back. 

He nodded “Thank you. It might take a week or so to finalize everything. We’ll send you a letter with what we decide to do. Do you have any questions?”

“Yes. Do you prosecute the abusive spouses?”

“We have no authority to do that unless the abused wants to press charges. Do you want to press charges?” 

She bit her lip and Hermione wrapped her arms around her front. 

“I-No..I don’t want him to find out and come hunt me down. You don’t send a letter to them do you?” 

“Yes actually. We do. We just inform them that they are no longer married.”

She nodded, “Do I inherit any money from the divorce?”

“Yes actually, You’ll get half of what you two have in your joint account if everything goes the right way. Who do you use as your bank?” 

She sighed, “I-I can’t say..” she said before noticing a wand in his briefcase. “Wait..Are you a wizard too?”

His eyes widened “I am. So you are one too?” 

“We both are” Hermione replied. 

“Hermione Granger right? I know of you. You helped Harry Potter.” 

She nodded “And this is Narcissa Malfoy.”

He gasped “Lucius Malfoy is your husband? Poor dear. I’m glad you decided to divorce him. The man’s a downright bastard.” 

“And an abuser on top of that.” Narcissa mumbled 

“Right. We’ll review your information and let you know what we decide. I can just owl you then. Should take a few days instead of a week.” 

Narcissa smiled “Thank you Howard. It was nice meeting you.”

“Likewise.” he hummed “If there are no more questions, I must be off.” he said, looking at the two women before gathering his things. He left, Hermione sighing as he shut the door. 

Narcissa smiled “Hopefully they’ll let me divorce him and I get the money.” she smiled. 

“Hopefully.” she said smiling back. “What would you like to do now?”

“Cuddle and make out.” she smirked 

“Mm. On the bed or on the couch?”

“The bed. It’s more comfortable and we have more room.” 

She nodded, Hermione giggling and leading her to the bedroom. They kicked their shoes off and removed their socks before climbing into bed. Narcissa immediately climbed on top of Hermione, starting to kiss and nip at her neck.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” she breathed into her neck, grabbing her wand and stripping them of all their clothes. 

Hermione just giggled in response, wrapping her arms loosely around her. 

She then kissed up to her jaw and then to her lips, the kiss being heated immediately. 

Narcissa pushed her tongue in the younger woman’s mouth, Hermione immediately starting to suck on her tongue. 

She groaned, situating herself so now her knee was against her core. This made Hermione moan softly.

Narcissa heard her moan and hummed, deepening the kiss. 

They kissed a bit longer before Hermione pulled back. “Your knee is um...against my..area” she said blushing softly 

She gasped “Does it make you feel uncomfortable?” she asked moving her knee away 

“No, not at all.” she smiled, hooking her arms around her neck.

She bit her lip. “Nevertheless I’m sorry.” she mumbled

She raised a brow. “Sorry for what? Having your knee against my pussy?”

She simply nodded, looking away. 

“Cissa..” she said bringing a hand back to stroke her cheek. Narcissa leaned into the touch and sighed 

“Don’t feel sorry. I told you, it didn’t make me uncomfortable.” she said softly. 

“I just don’t want to hurt you..” she whispered “I don’t want to ever be rough like..like Lucius was with me.” she whimpered 

She shushed her gently and pulled her close. “You’d never hurt me Cissa..I’ve noticed that you’re too gentle and kind to do that.” she purred, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

She sighed shakily, gripping onto her tight. “I just really care about you already..You saved me..” she whispered 

“I know you care lovely. I care about you too..So much..Why don’t we just stay in bed for the rest of the day? I’ll hold you and comfort you whenever you need it okay?” 

“Mkay.” she mumbled 

“Hey..Cheer up buttercup.” she smiled “Give me a kiss.” she said softly 

Narcissa smiled before moving slightly so she could give her a kiss. She gave her a few kisses before giggling “Thank you Mione..” she smiled

“You’re welcome..” she replied, stroking her back now.

They stayed like that all day, snogging a lot of the times and cuddling the other times, talking. They fell asleep in each other’s arms that night.

A few days later, Narcissa and Hermione were having their morning coffee when an owl arrived. Hermione stood and retrieved the letter from the owl, watching it fly off. She looked at the letter and hummed. 

“This is for you.” she smiled 

“Oh! Maybe I’ll finally see if i’m divorced or not .” she smiled, standing up and taking the letter. She opened it, biting her lip nervously.

She then read it, a look of complete shock passing over her face. She looked up at Hermione. 

“What is it Narcissa?” she asked 

She put down the letter and fell on her knees. Tears started falling down her face. Hermione sighed fearing for the worst. She went to her and wrapped her arms around her “Tell me..” she said softly, swiping her hand across her cheek. 

“I’m..I’m finally free..” she whispered, more tears were falling and Hermione realized that they were happy tears. 

She smiled “Oh, darling! I’m so happy for you.” she said hugging her tightly

She hiccuped and held her tightly in return “I’m free..” she whispered again “Hermione..I’m free..” she repeated. She was in shock. She couldn’t believe that she had succeeded in escaping that bastard. 

“I know baby..I know.” she said softly. 

She buried her head in her chest as more and more tears fell. She cried for over ten minutes, never letting go of Hermione. Hermione just held her and stroked her back, cooing softly. 

Eventually she calmed down. She sighed and pulled back to look at her “I’m so fucking happy..” she whispered with a big smile 

Hermione wiped her face before cupping her cheek. “I know you are. I’m so happy for you.” she smiled before pecking her lips.

She continued smiling until she thought of something. 

“Hey, Mione?”

“Yes Cissa?”

“You’ll stay with me even after I heal right?”

“Of course I will..What made you think I wouldn’t?”

“Well..Maybe you just pity me and don’t really have feelings for me and you’re just saying that so I’ll heal quicker..” she mumbled, looking away.

She shook her head and held her face “No, I don’t pity you. I really do have feelings for you. Yes, I want you to heal quickly, but no, I’m not giving you affection just so you will. I want to give you that affection. I have for quite some time.”

Narcissa pouted slightly and Hermione hummed. 

“What’s that pout for hm?”

“You’re so sweet. I don’t deserve you..” 

“Narcissa..You deserve the absolute world.”

She pouted again in response and Hermione started kissing it, making it go away. 

Narcissa giggled softly before standing. Hermione stood too. “What would you like to do?”

“I would like to try to touch you again if that’s okay with you?” 

She smiled “Of course. Let’s move to the bedroom.” she purred, leading her there. They both stripped before laying in the bed.

Narcissa straddled her, biting her lip before cupping her breasts, making the younger arch her back. 

She smiled before taking her nipples and rolling them between her thumb and index fingers, being gentle. 

Hermione moaned softly. She loved her nipples being played with. They were so sensitive. 

Narcissa hummed before leaning down to her ear “You like that don’t you Mione?” she purred 

“Yes.” she whispered in response, feeling herself becoming wet.

She smirked and moved lower, hesitating before engulfing one of her nipples in her mouth. This made the younger moan again and rest her hand on her blonde head. 

Narcissa started flicking her tongue across it, making her whimper. She pulled back when she heard her whimper “I’m not being rough am I?”

She shook her head “No..Please continue.” she whispered 

She nodded and carried on, switching nipples. Hermione became wetter by the second. “Narcissa..Please..Please touch me.” she breathed, spreading her legs wider. 

Narcissa hesitated again before slowly inching her hand down to her clit. She slowly started to rub it in circles, making the younger gasp. “Fuck yes..” she hissed 

At that reaction, she moved her fingers faster and applied a little more pressure, making sure she wasn’t rough. 

Hermione moaned out loud again, gripping onto her tightly. “Please..More..I need more.”

She applied more pressure, still flicking her tongue across her nipple. Hermione started to feel overwhelmed. She started mewling and rolling her hips.

Narcissa smiled. Hermione seemed to be reacting well. She smirked when she heard her make an “Unghh!” sound. 

Hermione started panting softly, feeling a ball of tension forming not that long later. 

“I’m so close.” she panted, cumming right after she said that. She moaned Narcissa’s name, gripping her tightly. 

She smiled, rubbing her through her orgasm. She then pulled her hand back, trailing her lips up to her ear. “So beautiful.” she purred 

She shivered, “Thank you..”

“You’re mine..” Narcissa growled softly, leaving a hickey on her neck

“Yours..” she smiled


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another instance where the trigger warnings come in so be warned

A few weeks later of being completely happy together, something happened. Narcissa and Hermione had started leaving their home to go places a week ago. They made sure they were never without each other though. One day, Narcissa decided to surprise Hermione by buying her a gift. She left a note while she was sleeping saying that she’d be gone for just a few hours before grabbing her bag and leaving. She took a taxi to another part of London, the expensive area. Once there, she got out, paying the driver before starting to walk down the street. While she was walking and looking at the shops, she noticed someone familiar. It was Lucius. She whimpered and tried to blend into the crowd, but he noticed her anyway. He growled and gripped her wrist when he reached her, dragging her into a nearby empty alley. 

He pinned her against the brick “So you really think you could get away from me that easily did you? Well, you can’t” He growled “We might be divorced now, but that doesn’t mean I can’t take advantage of you anymore.” 

She whimpered again, closing her eyes briefly. “Please leave me alone Lucius.” she whispered 

He shook his head. “No. I’m taking you back to the Manor and locking you in your bedroom. I’ll take advantage of you as many times as I want. I’ll even invite some of my friends to participate. You won’t be able to escape again. I’ll make sure of it. ”

She started crying, him just laughing at her. “Stop crying bitch.” he said, slapping her. He gripped her tightly before apparating away to Malfoy Manor, landing in her old bedroom.

She whimpered and he pushed her onto the bed, immediately stripping her and binding her to the bed so she couldn’t escape. He took himself out of his pants, stroking himself to become hard. Once he was, he climbed in between her legs, lining up his dick to her folds.

She whimpered before crying out as he had shoved himself inside of her. He started thrusting, grunting softly. “I missed your tight little pussy.” he growled, becoming rough. 

Tears started streaming down her face, she knew that he was tearing her again. She had come so far and now, she was back to where she was before, helpless and alone.

He sped up, continuing to grunt. He slipped a hand down and started rubbing her clit, making her groan and her hips circle.

He smirked “I knew you were enjoying this slut. How about we do another round after this hm?” 

Se whimpered “Please no..” she pleaded

He ignored her plea. “I think we will have another round, but I’ll be fucking your other hole.”

She winced, nodding. She gave up at that exact moment. She knew she couldn’t ever get away again. 

He sped up his fingers and she moaned again. She was soaked, his thrusting less painful now. She whimpered when he started squeezing her breast, cringing as he was rough. Not long later, she felt herself about to let go. She did, moaning softly. She felt so disgusted that she had let herself cum. 

Lucius smirked, pulling out before untying her. He waited to see what she would do before flipping her on her stomach. He used a spell to stretch her before pushing in.

She cried out again as he penetrated her. “Such a fucking whore you are.” he growled, speeding up his thrusting. He grunted “My fuck toy. How I’ve missed violating you. You’re nothing, no one can save you now, not even that mudblood Granger. Yes, I know all about you two. I saw you walking down the street with her a week ago.” he spat “No one can save you. I will make sure of that.” he said before laughing menacingly. 

She whimpered, tears streaming down her face again. She groaned in pain. “Lucius. It hurts.” she whispered. 

In response he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. He became rougher too. “It’s supposed to hurt.” he responded simply. 

Not long later, he was spilling his seed inside of her with a grunt. He then pulled out, smirking at her state. He then flipped her back on her back. He tied her to the bed again. “I will be inviting Dolohov. I will let him take advantage of you as many times as he wants, watching the whole time.

She whimpered “Yes sir.” she whimpered

“Good girl. I’m going to owl him now. Wait there like a good girl.” 

She just nodded, biting her lip. He left and went to his office sending the owl. He apparated in his office around half an hour later. 

He smirked “She’s tied up and waiting”

Dolohov nodded before following Lucius to the bedroom. 

They both smirked once they saw Narcissa tied up and looking helpless.

Dolohov stalked towards her and looked her up and down. He liked what they saw. “You look so delicious tied up like that, I’m surprised that Lucius is letting me have fun with you.” said Dolohov, stroking himself through his pants. 

She cringed “I wish he wouldn’t..” she mumbled 

Dolohov slapped her, “What was that slut? I know you enjoy me fucking you so don’t lie to us. It will only make things worse for you.”

She sighed softly in response. “What do you plan on doing to me?”

He sneered “I plan on fucking your tight pussy until you’re screaming. Then I’ll hand you back over to Lucius, who will probably keep fucking you even if you’re screaming. 

She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. He smirked and pulled himself out, before moving in between her legs. He slapped her “I want you to look at me while I fuck you.”

“Yes sir..” she whispered, opening her eyes and watching him. 

He smirked before pushing in her hole, groaning softly. He started thrusting, locking eyes with her. 

She whimpered again but didn’t look away because she didn’t want to make anything worse. 

“Your lips look delicious.” he growled. He leaned in and captured her lips in his. 

She cringed and didn’t kiss back, which was a mistake. He pulled back and slapped her hard. “Kiss me when I kiss you whore” he growled before starting to kiss her again.

She kissed back this time, moaning softly as he sped up his thrusting. He shoved his tongue in her mouth, dominating her completely. She gave up again, laying there and moaning as he thrusted in and out of her, violating her in the worst way possible. 

“That’s it.” he purred as he pulled back, looking at her again. “I know you prefer my dick over Lucius’. Don’t lie..” 

She nodded, not wanting to get in more trouble

“Yes sir..”

“I want to hear you say it. Say I prefer Antonin’s cock over Lucius’.” 

“I prefer Antonin’s cock over Lucius’.” she whispered 

“What was that? I couldn't hear you. Say it louder whore.”

She whined “I prefer Antonin’s dick over Lucius’.” she said more clearly

He growled and sped up in response. “Good girl. After this you’re going to ride me. You have to face me. I want to see you.” 

“Yes sir..” she said sadly

He smirked before grunting and thrusting even faster. He felt himself about to blow. He slammed into her making her cry out and cum at the same time. He came too with a grunt, untying her and moving her into his lap so she was straddling him. 

“Start moving your hips.” he commanded, sneering as she did as she was told. “So pathetic aren’t you? “You want this don’t you? You love when this happens hm?”

“Yes Antonin..” 

He gripped her throat. “It’s sir to you. Not Antonin.” 

She sighed “Yes sir.” she responded 

He started thrusting up into her, guiding her hips, making her go fast. 

She moaned loudly “Fuck.” she swore, her eyes fluttering closed. She felt so pathetic and humiliated, so she thought, why not give in to the pleasure? She might as well if this was going to be for the rest of her life. Just a useless fuck toy. 

He smirked and started sucking on her nipple, making her gasp and grip his hair. He started flicking his tongue across it, making her moan more, involuntarily speeding up her hips.

He moaned as she sped up “Fuck witch, what are you doing to me?” he breathed 

She bit her lip in response, arching her back as she came again, crying out softly. 

Dolohov continued thrusting “Mm I heard about your mudblood friend. Maybe we should capture her and take advantage of her too. I know she means a lot to you, I’ve read your mind. I’ll make you watch as she screams in pain as we take turns raping her over and over.” 

She whimpered, tears starting to fall at the thought of Hermione being hurt. “No please..” she sobbed 

He smirked “Be good and we won’t capture her. Be our good little obedient slut and do what we say.” 

“Yes sir..” she whispered

He smirked, making her speed up for she had slowed down when she cummed. 

She groaned, starting to bounce since he ordered her to. 

She cried out in pleasure and he smirked “Mm it’s like you want and enjoy this..Maybe I should fuck you more often.” she purred, cupping her face. 

She cringed, just nodding. “Whatever pleases you..sir..”

“That’s our little slut.” he grunted, spilling his seed inside of her again. He pulled out before sitting. He pulled her in his lap, his dick in between her cheeks. He smirked and spread her legs, moving his hand so he could start rubbing her clit.

She whimpered for she was so sensitive. She laid her head back on his shoulder. 

“There we go..” he cooed “You love it when I touch you don’t you?”

“I-Yes sir.” she whispered, fighting back tears. 

“Mm I’m going to make you cum so many more times. “You’ll be begging for me to stop again..” 

He sped up his fingers, his other hand reaching around to start plucking and pulling at her nipples’. He did that for a while before stopping his movements on her clit and her breast. 

He lifted her up and stretched her puckered hole with a spell before lining his dick up to it. He slowly pushed her down, making her wince in pain. 

He grunted and started thrusting up into her, starting to rub her clit again. 

She whined, her hips wriggling.

He continued until he came, pulling out and shoving his dick back in her pussy, starting to fuck her again. Dolohov and Lucius fucked her till she passed out.   
~  
Meanwhile, Hermione was very worried. She saw her note. She had been gone for more than a few hours. She chewed on her lip. It was almost nighttime. She feared that Lucius had found her again. She didn’t know what to do. She paced around before using the point me spell. She gasped as she found out that she was at the manor. Her worst fears had come true. 

Tears started pouring down her face. She collapsed onto the floor “My poor darling Narcissa.” she whispered, starting to sob.   
~   
Back at the Manor, Narcissa woke an hour after she had passed out. She opened her eyes and saw Lucius and Antonin talking. She groaned in pain which made the two men look at her. “Mm someones awake.” Lucius smirked 

“Now for the second part.”he said. 

“Please..No more.” she whimpered 

“Oh no my darling we aren’t fucking you. We are bruising you.” Dolohov smirked. 

She bit her lip, her eyes widening as he summoned a whip. They tied her up again. She was totally exposed.

Lucius started hitting her with the whip, making her cry out. They hit her till she had bruises all over her. They didn’t care. They enjoyed torturing her. 

“This is what you get for escaping.” Lucius growled 

~  
Hermione eventually stopped crying. She slowly stood, going to the restroom to wash her face. She looked into the mirror before sighing. Narcissa didn’t take her wand when she left so she was almost totally powerless. She chewed on her lip, thinking. She decided to floo there again, taking a deep breath before heading to her fireplace. She really hoped that Narcissa was alone this time.

She flooed, landing gracefully on the carpet. She smoothed out her clothes before looking around. It was dark and it seemed like no one was there. 

She cast lumos and moved the light towards the bed. She gasped at what she saw. This made Narcissa whimper as she heard a sound. She couldn’t see that well. Her face was bruised too. “Please..No more..You’ve already hurt me enough..I understand..You want me as your little fuck toy..I’m nothing. Just a hole to fuck..” she whispered 

“Narcissa..” Hermione whispered

Narcissa didn’t seem to recognize the voice but she was confused when she heard her name. None of the men called her that. Just slut or whore.

“Please..Let me sleep..I’m so tired.” she said weakly

“Narcissa it’s me..Hermione.” she said softly 

She gasped softly “No no no. You can’t be here. If he finds you, he’ll keep you here and do the same thing he does to me. He’ll make me watch as he rapes you over and over.” she said crying now. 

She sighed “I came here to get you..Can you move?”

“Not very well. I’m bruised and sore all over. It hurts to move. Just let me go Mione..It will be okay..Just let me die..I know he’ll kill me if I don't die tonight. He’s getting tired of me..I see it..” 

“No Narcissa I can’t do that.”

“Please.” she sobbed “I just want to die. All I feel is pain and suffering. It will be okay. You’ll move on to someone not as broken as me..Everything will be okay..” she whispered

Tears started to fall “Narcissa, please no. I don’t want you to die..Please let me help you.” 

“No.” she clearly said “It’s a little too late for that. I’ve been raped till I passed out and almost beaten to death. It’s too late Miss Granger.” she snapped going back to formalities. 

“Let me go. I don’t want you here. I don’t want you to save me..Ever again. If you do he’ll just get a hold of me again..Crushing any happiness that I had. You made things worse for me when you saved me. Why did you? Why?” she said coldly

More tears fell as she spoke cruel words “Because I care about you.” Hermione said weakly 

She laughed coldly. “No you don’t. You only pity me. Save the completely broken woman! Feel like a savior! But guess what Miss Granger, I’m not letting you. I hate you for saving me. I will never forgive you. You should have just left me. I would have died sooner. I would already be dead. What just happened wouldn’t have, but it did. You know why? It’s all because you saved me you bitch.” 

Hermione sighed softly. She realized that she had lost the only person that she truly loved. She hated her. There was no going back “I saved you because no one deserves to be treated like you do.” 

“I do deserve to be treated like I am. I’m a whore of an ex wife. I’m nothing. I’m ugly. Just another hole to fuck. I understand clearly now. This is what I deserve. So please, leave me to die.” 

Even though Hermione was extremely hurt, she still refused to leave Narcissa. She knew that she wouldn’t go with her willingly, so she did the only thing that she could think of. She knocked Narcissa out with a stunning spell.

“I’m so sorry..” she whispered before picking her up. She was still so light. She apparated away, landing on her feet at her flat. She immediately took Narcissa to the extra bedroom, laying her on the bed. She retrieved her medkit, applying healing balm to every bruise that she could see. She also healed her face. She knew that she was internally injured but that would have to wait until she was conscious. 

She sighed, putting Narcissa in some pajamas. She put her under the covers. She kissed her forehead before exiting the bedroom, going to her own. She got ready for bed, not sleeping very well.


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa woke the next morning, groaning in pain. She looked around, noticing she wasn’t in as much pain as last night. She growled. She realized that she was in Hermione’s flat. Why couldn’t the woman just let her die? It’s what she wanted. She remembered everything she had said last night. All the cruel words. She found that she didn’t give a fuck. She still resented Hermione, even angrier that she had saved her again. 

She wanted to fucking die. What was so hard to understand? She sighed moving her hair out of her face. She decided to stay in bed. She really hoped that Hermione wouldn’t come and see her, but she knew she would. 

As she thought, Hermione entered around two hours later. Narcissa growled at her. 

“Get out. I don’t want to see your face.”

“Well you’re going to have to if you’re staying here.” she snapped, tired of her cruelness. 

She laughed coldly “Who said I wanted to be here? You knocked me out and dragged me here. I fucking said to leave me so I could die but no the golden Gryffindor had to save me again.” she spat 

Hermione then completely snapped. “Okay. If you want to be raped and beaten over and over daily then be my guest. I saved you because I love you Narcissa Black. I’ll send you back if that’s what you wish. It’s your choice. I don’t care what you choose anymore. I am tired of your cruel words just because I saved you. Get married to that bastard again. Let all of those people violate you as they please. Die for all I care. I’ve fucking had it with you. You’re a complete bitch.”

Narcissa growled deeply and stood, walking up to her. She slapped her, Hermione gasping and holding her cheek afterwards. 

“You deserved that Granger. You really did. Now go. I can’t stand the sight of you. Especially not now.” 

Tears started forming “Okay..If that’s how you really feel..” she said before walking out, feeling heartbroken and guilty 

Narcissa sighed as she left. She was still exhausted so she laid back in bed. She went back to sleep, sleeping until the next day. 

There was tension and anger in the house for a week, at least the anger was on Narcissa’s side. She only showed herself to Hermione when they ate, immediately retreating to her bedroom afterwards.

Hermione just felt hurt. She thought she had done the right thing by saving her but Narcissa was just so angry with her that it made her reconsider.

During dinner one evening as they were finishing, Narcissa finally spoke. She finally had come to her senses. 

“Um..Hermione..I just wanted to apologize for my anger towards you. I don’t hate you. I just wanted to die. It’s that simple. I’m sorry for taking it out on you when you did a very sweet thing. Thank you for saving me again. As I said last time, I owe you a life debt.” 

Hermione listened to her talk, placing her fork down. She smiled lightly “It’s okay..” she mumbled 

“Really? I was a complete bitch to you..”

“Cissa..We both said cruel things to each other’s I’m sorry for what I said that day. I didn’t mean any of it..I was just..angry.” 

“I forgive you Mione.” she smiled

“Thank you.” she mumbled 

She hummed and sent the dishes to the sink with her wand. Hermione smiled at her. She cleared her throat. Neither of them knew what to say and it grew awkward.

Hermione finally spoke. “Still sore?” 

“Only my insides are. They still haven’t healed..” 

She nodded “Would you like me to take a look?” 

She shook her head “No it’s fine love. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay..Would you like to do something?” 

“Like what?”

“We could watch a movie?” she suggested. 

“Sure.” she said before moving to the couch. Hermione followed, putting a random horror movie in the dvd player before sitting down beside her. They sat a good distance apart. It was still awkward. 

As the movie played, Narcissa started to get scared. She whimpered before moving to Hermione, hiding her face in her chest, craving comfort.

Hermione smiled and stroked her back “Hey..It’s okay. See? The scene is over.”

She pulled back slightly before burying her head back in her chest. “I’m still scared.” she mumbled, straddling her now. 

“Stay here then..I’ll protect you..” she purred 

“Mkay..” she mumbled. 

She stayed like that for the rest of the movie, pulling back when she knew the movie was over. They locked eyes, Narcissa searching the youngers face before leaning closer so she could kiss her. 

When their lips met, passion started burning. Hermione held her face, shoving her tongue in her mouth. 

Narcissa groaned, deepening the kiss. She gripped her shirt tightly. 

They kissed until they needed air. Narcissa smiled as she pulled back “It’s nice for things to be back to normal..” she mumbled 

“I agree with you. It is.” she smiled, kissing her cheek. “So why did you go out that day?”

“What?”

“The day Lucius found you again. Why did you go out without me?” 

She blushed “Oh..I had wanted to surprise you with a present but that didn’t work out.” 

She shook her head, “You’re sweet darling.” she said pecking her lips. 

She smiled lightly, snuggling closer. 

“Hey Mione?”

“Yes Cissa?”

She took a deep breath, “I love you.” she said more confidently than she felt. 

Hermione smiled “I love you too. I really do..” she purred 

“Good..Stay with me forever?” she asked softly 

“Of course Cissa, nothing would make me happier.” she said honestly


End file.
